Blue or Brown
by Cupcake the Fox
Summary: After a few years of not seeing each other, Amy meets up with Sonic. Well, she thinks it's Sonic but why does he have grey eyes?
1. The Unexpected Turn In My Life

Hi! I'm Cupcake the Fox, which I think you already noticed…

This is actually my very first story and hopefully I don't suck at this. XD

Also, I'm giving huge hug and thanks to DeniedLuv who 'inspired' and wanted me to write a story.

I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog and other related character, they are owned by Sega.

But I do own Len the Hedgehog (YAY, I own something!)

Lights, camera, and ACTION! Or well… you get the point.

-------------------------------------------------

**Blue Or Brown: **The Unexpected Turn in My Life

It was a beautiful day in the city of Station Square and ever since spring arrived, gorgeous flowers started blooming, trees began growing their leaves once again, piles of what used to be snow had now turned into puddles of water soaking up all the grass, and even animals came out of their sheltered homes. Many animals were outside enjoying the splendid day and coincidentally one of these animals was a teenage pink hedgehog. Well, this female wasn't exactly _outside _but rather _inside_ the shops of the Station Square Mall.

**Station Square Mall – Amy's POV**

I squeal in excitement as I enter my favorite store.

What can be better than a 50 off sale in the store I love most?

_Sonic, that's what's better than some stupid store!_

I sighed as I tried getting that little voice out of my head. I still wonder why I even think about him, I haven't seen him for about five years.

Oh, but those green eyes, that smirk, the-

"**Are you going to just **_**stand**_** there or are you going to move the **_**hell**_** out of my way?!"**

I found myself speechless, some male cat is shouting at the top of his lungs at me because I'm in his precious way?

After a short pause my mouth opened and I finally spoke up.

"The only person who needs to move out of the way is _you_, not me, I don't even know who you are and you're making a huge deal." I said while I tried containing the rage that was rapidly building inside of me.

A small smile appeared on my face as I noticed that rude and arrogant cat turn slowly and walk in the opposite direction. **(A/N: Seriously, how does yelling back solve anything?)**

I hate how people can be so selfish and blame everything on others.

Anyways, what was I doing here in the first place? Oh, I remember, I'm looking for some clothes to buy!

After realizing what my 'mission' was, I start looking around for some clothes and grab whatever catches my eyes. I head towards the fitting rooms after finding several skirts, shorts, pants, long-sleeve sweaters, and shirts. I change into all the garments, checking which ones are sizes too small or too big or just plain weird on me. Right after putting on a cute outfit combination, of a short white skirt with a tight red and black top, I observe myself in the mirror.

"Hey gorgeous," I tell myself jokingly. I unlock the fitting room door and open it taking the clothes with me. As I head to the exit of the fitting rooms I give the lady at the counter the attires that I disliked.

I make my way to the closest cash register but sigh after noticing the enormous line that was in store for me. **(A/N: And she's **_**in**_** a store too! XD)**

Five minutes have gone by now and my feet haven't moved two centimeters!

'Maybe I can ask the cashier what the price of one of the pants is and then say that I'll pay.' I'm not normally like this, but I wasn't going to actually stand 5 hours here just to buy some clothes.

I walk in front of about 20 people as I hear some complaining in the background, which I ignore, and find myself face-to-face to the cashier.

"Excuse me, I think I was here first…" a hoarse voice behind me eerily whispered into my neck. This of course scared me and a slight shriek escaped my mouth, but I made it look as if I hadn't heard him.

"I _said _that I was here FIRST!" hollered an enraged dog as he pulled out a sharp metallic weapon from inside his pocket.

The dog pulled my back harshly into his chest; I felt the cold tip of a knife slowly piercing its way into the side of my neck.

I knew I couldn't do anything as I saw the crowds of people running for their dear lives.

I started sobbing as I heard the animal's diabolical laughter piercing into my ears.

'**Why? Why me? I'm being held hostage for cutting in front of him in a fucking line; a stupid fucking**_** line**_**?' I thought.**

"_This_ outta teach ya a lessin!" the dog said to me in a terrifying voice. And that's when I felt something wet trickling down my neck.

**What is going to happen to Amy? WHO KNOWS?! Well… I do, but I'm not saying.**

**Please Review! I really want to know what you think of this story.**


	2. My Hero! Right?

**Hi, it's me again! (Obviously XD) Hopefully you guys liked the last chapter. **

**Thanks for such nice comments on this story, especially DeniedLuv, Lynnie26, and sonikkuxames.**

**If you want to find out what happens in this chapter, well READ!**

**Blue Or Brown: **My Hero! …Right?

In Station Square Mall, in the food court to be exact, stood a handsome blue hedgehog. **(A/N: What, Sonic is **_**handsome**_**? He's the hottest hedgehog! Well, Shadow's **_**hotter**_

"Can I get seven chilidogs and three drinks? Oh and how much is the total?" said the dazzling hedgehog with gray eyes. **(A/N: He has **_**gray**_** eyes?)**

The male cashier just laughed at the statement. "Did you just happen to forget that you've saved the world dozens of times? Anything you buy is free because of your 'hero' discount."

**Sonic's POV – Mall's Food Court**

I managed to force out a small chuckle and then reached over the counter as the cashier handed over the order to me.

As I hear a small rumble from my stomach I quickly take a seat at the nearest table and munch on my food hungrily. I'm not sure why I didn't eat any breakfast this morni-

"AHH!!!" I swiftly turn around to witness crowds of people running out of a certain store. With no time to think, I start running towards the place _everyone_ is avoiding.

In a split second I arrive to the entrance of the store with a horrifying sight. A dog had a poor girl as hostage in his arms with a knife against her fragile neck.

"Let her go!" I shouted infuriated as I watched the criminal mock me.

"_This_ outta teach ya a lessin!" the dog yelled to the girl with a disgusting laughter.

And that's when I noticed; that idiot is holding _Amy_!

Anger rose into my eyes turning them into a darker gray, my hands and legs shook uncontrollably; a dark sensation kept growing inside my body until I could no longer hold it in.

"I TOLD YOU TO LET HER GO!" I screamed.

That stupid asshole just kept laughing, "Watch ya gonna do hedgehog?!"

The dark energy inside me started lighting up my hands in a black color.

As the throbbing pain in my hands increased I lifted my hands towards the idiot, I closed my eyes and yelled, "CHAOS BEAM!" **(A/N: Sounds like a stupid name for an attack, but it was the only thing I could think of.)**

An enormous ray of black light engulfed the dog while yelps of pain from him were heard. I smiled as the thought of the criminal actually dying gave me pure delight.

'_Shit! Amy's right inside the attack! Damn it, why do I have to be so fucking stupid?!'_

I run towards Amy and think the worst possible _has_ happened.

'Wait a minute she's being protected by a shield!' I sigh in relief knowing that she's actually alright.

"Amy?" I ask as I slightly push my hand on her arm, I get no response but I can hear her breathing.

'Great, she's unconscious!' I think sarcastically.

I look over to Amy's right and spot that asshole of a dog _dead._

I actually killed him, I grin as I saw brutal wounds on the dog's skin. His fur was filled with blood and third-degree burns.

'_What kind of creature am I to think such thoughts after killing another creature? I don't know what I am, but all I know is that I feel __**great**_'

I pick the unconscious Amy up into my arms and head out of the Station Square Mall.

**What is wrong with Sonic? Why is he acting so evil? And when is Len the Hedgehog going to appear? Sorry for such a short chapter. I'm going to try making the next one longer.**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SEND SONIC TO PERSONALLY KILL YOU!**

**I won't actually want to **_**kill**_** you, but please review alright? You have no idea how much reviewing means to me.**

**Everyone, take care! Cupcake the Fox**


	3. Pink and Blue

**Hello how was your day today? **

**Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner, I've had homework, a bunch of fanfics I want to read, and I just get lazy.**

**Also you might be wondering what happened to the original third chapter of this story; I didn't like the end result of it at **_**all.**_** I thought it lacked detail and it went way too fast so in other words, it SUCKED.**

**So especially for all you nice people out there actually reading this; I made this chapter and it's kind of similar to the other one but don't be shocked if some things are a bit different.**

**By the way, sorry for many people if the original third chapter was a spoiler for this one…**

**

* * *

**

**Blue or Brown: **Pink and Blue

**Amy's POV**

'_Aw… my heard hurts so much._' I moved my finger towards my forehead and swirled them into my head trying to soothe the pain away.

I slowly open my eyelids revealing a blurry world. I blinked at least five times and each time that I did so, my vision cleared up more.

I observed my unfamiliar surroundings and I stood in admiration. The ankle-high grass seemed as if it had been bathed in clear droplets of water. Bloomed daisies, tulips, and roses could be seen inching its way off the emerald-colored grass. Trees covered the entire area in a mixture of chocolate and jades. The wind whispered to me peacefully as it tickled into my delicate ears.

'_Where am I?' _I wonder as I continue gazing at my surroundings.

'_How did I even get here?_' I question myself.

I wince as I experience a bit of an unusual pain on both of my legs. I take a glimpse at them and find a few scratches and cuts. I look down further and side by side to my feet are some… footprints? _'They sure don't look like mine…'_

I slowly follow the trail of prints on the grass. I'm walking cautiously for at least three minutes and note that these footprints are leading to a heavily wooded area. I scream a slight 'Eek' after hearing an owl hoot deeply. I take a full 360 degree turn to get a sight of my new surroundings, although I take sight of something that I wasn't expecting.

"Boo."

I yell in fright, "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" My eyes begin leaking with tears, my entire body and face heat up in fury, and I slap the son of a bitch.

"Ah! Is that the way you treat an old friend that just happens to save you?"

'_An old friend that almost gives me a heart attack? Wait a minute, did he say old friend? It can't be… its S-_

"**SONIC?!" **I shout in amazement, "Sonic, it's really you?"

"Yep." Sonic smiles warmly at me and gives me a small wink.

I charge towards Sonic and nearly tackled him onto the ground. Both of us standing, I embrace him and sink my face into Sonic's chest. I listen deeper into his warm and moist chest and hear the loud thumps of his heart beating inside him. I listen even more intently and I begin feeling his pulse accelerating into my ears.

**Sonic's POV**

'_What is wrong with me? Why am I so nervous around her?_' I know my heart's rate is speeding up as Amy face digs deeply into my torso. I want to shove her off of me, but I sort of don't at the same time. '_Come on, snap out of it!_' '_But… for some reason I want Amy on me._' **(A/N: That sounded **_**so**_** wrong.)**

I spot Amy's charming strawberry-tinted face with gorgeous emerald-shining eyes slowly rise up from my torso and I caught a blush sneaking its way onto Amy's cheek.

'_Whoa, did I just say she's gorgeous and charming? I __**don't**__ like her!'_

Now, I am face to face with the pink hedgehog of my opposite sex. Her dazzling eyes glittered in pure beauty. Her cheeks kept turning into a darker shade of crimson as time passed by.

My entire body is trembling, my cheeks are probably identical to Amy's right now, my face is showering itself in sweat, and my lips are twitching for this burning desire.

'_What the fuck is wrong with me?' 'Chill out, Sonic; if you like her then make your move!'_

Without thinking, my hands grasp Amy's arms and I pull her into my body. She tries breaking loose but doesn't succeed. My warm lips quickly meets hers, I start kissing her while digging my hands up her shirt. I can feel her lips surrendering into mine as we kiss passionately, but this isn't enough for me… I want more. I stick my tongue into her mouth and hear an excited squeal. I push Amy's chest deeply into my own as I continue making out with her… until…a pair of soft hands push me away from her.

I take a glimpse towards Amy and see her cheeks redden in embarrassment. We stay like this for a few minutes and I decide to break the silence.

"So how do you feel?" I say calmly as if oblivious to what recently occurred.

"Well… my head still hurts…" Amy frowned, "but apart from that I feel fine."

"That's good!" I respond in an oddly cheerful voice and take notice of the sky, "We better get going, unless you want to get showered with rain."

I pick Amy up into my arms and begin running. '_Wait I call this running? HA! This is more like speed walking for me._' I begin speeding up and feel the wind brushing against my face. It tickles into my muzzle and I can hear it call to me… it wants me to run faster. I do as I'm told, and accelerate even more. Now, the wind is growling against my ears; it's no longer a whisper and I watch as the scenery parallel to me blurs into the rest of the world. No one can stop me from having this freedom, this liberty to-

"**SONIC, SLOW DOWN!!!"**

I stop in a screeching halt and feel a bit embarrassed to have forgotten about my companion. 'Damn it, why do I feel weird again? And no I'm not embarrassed… right?'

My confusing thoughts are stopped by an odd feeling touching my skin. "Hey!" I say as I noticed that Amy was poking my arm with her gloved finger.

"Hey…?" said the perplexed Amy.

"Why did you poke me?" I questioned her also confused.

"I was wondering if you were awake."

"I was just lost in thought." I said now desperately wanting to change this topic. I'd prefer not to talk about my thoughts, which of course she's going to ask about.

"What were you thinking about?" '_See?! I knew she was going to ask me! …but what do I tell her? I know, I'll just mention Tails' newest plane that he made.'_

"Me? I was just thinking about…" _'What's wrong with me? Oh, just tell her!!! I can't for some reason. Yes, you can…' _"**You.**" _'What?! NO!!! I wasn't going to say that! Damn, now she's going to get the wrong idea! Oh great…'_

**Amy's POV**

'_Me, he's thinking about me?! He's has got to be kidding me!' _

My cheeks feel hot now; the kiss and now this? What kind of sick joke is he playing with me- I just felt something cold and wet on my nose. The same sensation happens several times until I realize what's happening. '_It's-_

"RAIN?!" Sonic half shouted, "Amy we better go now, before the weather gets worse."

Sonic carries me up and into his arms while more icy-cold droplets begin accelerating down from the sky.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry you guys! This isn't a great ending and I've sadly forgotten what I had thought out for the rest of this story. I know I took WAY to long to give out this piece of crap of a chapter. (PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEAS FOR WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS!)**

**Cupcake the Fox**


	4. Stranger

Hello how was your day today

**Hello… long time, no see right? I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a couple of months… and it'll almost be May DX.**

**Also, I had a huge author's block and I've been really busy lately coughchattingcough.**

**Anyways, I guess this whole 'writing a story' thing isn't really for me. This **_**is**_** my first story and I'm already having second thoughts about it. I've even thought that I'd rather turn this into a comic and continue that way. Since I'd rather draw this than write it… so tell me your thoughts. Since it's just a thought, and I'm not 100 percent sure that I'm **_**going **_**to turn it into a comic. And **_**if **_**I do, I'll stop writing this story, because it'll be either one or the other.**

**For some reason I didn't receive any reviews in the other chapter… but my friend (The Burnt Chicken! :3) said that it only lets one review per chapter. So maybe rewriting the chappie wasn't such a great idea. Well anyways, please review after reading this chap!! :D**

**Blue or Brown: **Stranger.

It's a beautiful Monday morning… birds chirping their melodies, the sun shining brightly, the wind howling softly, and many houses peacefully sitting on the ground. And in one of these were two hedgehogs…

**Amy's POV**

I slowly wake up from my sleep and find myself lying comfortably on my bed. I stay there, lying and thinking about the many things that happened yesterday. First, I almost get killed and then out of no where I'm with Sonic. Not that I'm complaining, but it's still a bit strange… almost _too _coincidental.

I later dismiss these thoughts from my mind, when I suddenly hear my alarm clock ringing.

"I guess its time to get ready," I tell myself.

I calmly get off of my bed and walk towards the night table to turn off the alarm clock. Then, I go to my drawers and take out what I want to wear today.

I make my way towards the door, open it, and hear the sound of something crashing nearby. It sounds as if its in the bathroom… I cautiously go there and lay my left ear against the closed bathroom door.

"Uuugghhhhh……."

The voice sounds unfamiliar to me, but then I remember Sonic taking me home after it started to rain. I grasp onto the door knob while turning it to the right and a small creak is heard while it opens. I push the door a bit farther, exposing the view of the whole bathroom and a brown hedgehog in an odd position on the floor. …wait, a _brown_ hedgehog on _my _bathroom floor?

The hedgehog notices me with a look of embarrassment.

"S-sorry Amy... I sort of slipped on the wet floor after I took a shower."

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing inside my house?"

"What? It's me… Sonic"

"Oh really, well I never knew Sonic was brown."

The brownie-colored hedgehog stares at me with wide eyes filled with shock, "W-what do you mean brown?"

_Is he playing games with me? Who does he think he is?_ I yell at him in annoyance, "You think this is a joke?! I have no idea who you are and--" I suddenly stop as I see him and notice a red liquid dripping on the side of his head.

"Oh my god, I need to get you to a hospital!" I run towards him lift him up, but he pushes me away. _What the hell is he doing?! Does he have some death wish?! _I watch him as he slowly closes his eyes. And I noticed something strange… his… fur is changing color. His wound on his head is starting to heal and his fur is turning blue. A few of his quills start to disappear while new ones appear in other places. He starts opening his eye lids and I gasp loudly.

"So what do you think?" He says while smirking.

"You… you're that guy… you aren't… oh my god…" I realize that Sonic wasn't the one who saved me or the one I bumped into in the forest… but instead it was this guy. Yes, _he's _the one with the gray eyes… I can't believe it, I kissed _him_?!

I look at him straight in the face and want to rip out that stupid smirk that he has. I take a deep breath and sigh loudly trying to calm myself down.

"It _would _be a little bit polite if you told me your name and why you're here," I tell the brown hedgehog.

"And what if I don't want to tell you my name?" He questions me.

"Just tell me who you are before I kick you out of my house…" I say furiously.

I hear a little chuckle as if he's enjoying the sight of making me mad.

"Len."

"Huh?"

"My name is Len the hedgehog and I'm a shape-shifter."

"That still doesn't explain what you're doing here and why you saved me at the mall."

"Amy, you are a very curious little girl…" Len smiles at me as he says that comment.

I glare at Len as he keeps smiling at me, "First of all I'm not little, I'm 19 years old and second of all, how do you know my name?"

"That's something for only me to know," Len **(A/N: That's a line my friend said when I asked him why he got dreds.)**

**I know… yet _another_ sucky chapter. I'm very sorry, I just can't seem to get to the action part for some reason, its taking longer than expected. Although I hope I get more inspired with continuing this story.**

**And I was going to continue this chapter, but I kind of went into the biggest dead end.**

**Please review, although I don't expect anything good to come out from you guys on this chapter.**


	5. Update

Hello, this is Cupcake. I know this isn't exactly a 'new chapter' to this story that I haven't updated in over a year I think. I'd like to say sorry because well, obviously I'm not going to continue it anymore. I never really got new ideas for the story and it just kind of stopped. But I just looked back at the reviews and they were really nice to read. Maybe you guys could give me a better idea for another story and it doesn't have to be Sonic either. So yeah, just thought you should know, byes!


End file.
